Trouble
by sakhi
Summary: Jika bagi Kuroko Tetsuya adalah kelemahan, maka bagi Akashi Seijuurou adalah kesempatan. [Akashi/Kuroko, AR]


"Sudah kubilang, kau harus berhati-hati, terlebih dengan dia."

"Aku sudah berhati-hati, Aomine-kun. Lagipula, mana kutahu kalau Akashi-kun akan muncul. Kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin aku menumpahkan _vanilla milk shake_ di seragamnya."

"Arrrgh … kau pikir dia peduli kau melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak? Yang bersalah harus tetap dihukum. Kau ingat 'kan, dia pernah bilang begitu? Masalahnya sekarang, yang kau tabrak itu Akashi yang mana?"

"Akashi Seijuurou, kapten kita. Memangnya ada berapa Akashi-kun di Teikou?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Tetsu? Akashi Seijuurou ada dua. Midorima yang mengatakan padaku, dan setelah kuperhatikan, apa yang dibilang Midorima benar juga. Akashi kadang terlihat berbeda, kau mengerti, 'kan? Kepribadian ganda. Aku susah menjelaskannya."

" _Alter ego_?"

"Ah, iya, itu! Dengar baik-baik ini, Tetsu. Aku akan mengatakannya pelan-pelan. Karena kalau sampai dia mendengar, bukan hanya aku yang dalam masalah, kau juga. Jadi begini, dari yang kuperhatikan dan Midorima jelaskan padaku, Akashi dan Akashi yang satunya sama-sama keras kalau masalah hukuman. Bedanya, Akashi yang _itu_ tindakannya lebih ekstrim. Ah, kau sudah minta maaf, 'kan? Lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Sudah. Akashi-kun bilang itu bukan masalah sambil tersenyum."

"Senyum? Senyum bagaimana? Apa sedikit mengerikan dan membuatmu merinding? Dan— dan dia memanggilmu apa?"

"Ya, sedikit, sih. Akashi-kun memanggilku Tetsuya."

"Astaga!"

"Aomine-kun, sssstt …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble**

by

**sakhi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © Elizabeth Disraeli**

**.**

**Akashi*Kuroko**

**.**

**Warning: shounen-ai, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu memegangi kepala setelah cukup sadar untuk merasakan kepalanya yang seperti berputar-putar. Mengerjapakan mata lagi, ia menangkap sosok laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ dengan seragam Teikou serupa yang ia kenakan tengah memegang gelas berwarna keemasan, dan ia mengenalnya, sangat.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Oh, Tetsuya?—"

_Tetsuya?_

"—Sudah bangun?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum menenggak isi dari gelas berwarna keemasan itu. Sedetik kemudian, senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai saat ia mulai menyadari gelas berwarna keemasan itu telah tandas isinya. "Lihat, kau menghabiskannya dan hanya menyisakan setetes untukku."

"Eh?" Kuroko heran memerhatikan gelas keemasan yang Akashi tunjukkan.

"Tidak sopan meminum minum milik orang lain, Tetsuya."

Seringai Akashi semakin kentara, dan Kuroko mulai agak merinding. Oh, Kuroko pusing dan tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum pingsan. Apa ia melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada Akashi setelah meminum minum miliknya? Seperti menyemburkannya ke wajahnya, apa mungkin?

Ah, Kuroko pusing, tidak bisa mengingat.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko.

Lalu Akashi semakin menyeringai. Memangnya ucapan Kuroko salah? Sudah seharusnya 'kan meminta maaf setelah melakukan kesalahan?

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu saat kau mengotori seragamku, menurutmu sekarang aku harus memaafkanmu juga? Setelah kau menghabiskan _wine_-ku?"

"_Wine_?"

Oh, pantas saja ia pingsan dan sekarang merasa pusing. Jadi begini, sepulang sekolah tadi Akashi meminta Kuroko ke rumahnya karena ia ingin Kuroko menjelaskan padanya mengenai materi Sastra Jepang hari ini. Akashi bilang, ia tidak terlalu mengerti karena mengantuk saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kuroko mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa Akashi mempunyai maksud lain dan ia menerima ajakan Akashi murni karena alasan ingin membantu Akashi. Setelah sampai di rumah Akashi, ia menyuruh Kuroko menunggunya di ruang tamu sementara ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Lalu Akashi kembali dengan membawa dua gelas air berwarna keemasan, yang satu berisi air mineral dan yang satu berisi _wine_. Ia sedikit bermain dengan faktor keberuntungan di sini, dan mengorbankan segelas terakhir _wine_ termahal milik ayahnya. Ia sengaja meletakkan gelas yang berisi _wine_ di dekat Kuroko. Jika ia beruntung, maka Kuroko akan meminumnya dan ia akan memanfaatkan kelemahan Kuroko terhadap alkohol. Jika ia terlalu sial untuk beruntung, Kuroko akan meminum air mineral dan ia akan menyusun rencana lain untuk memonopoli Kuroko sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Kuroko mengenai materi Sastra Jepang tadi. Sayangnya kesialan jarang berpihak padanya. Kuroko yang sudah kehausan langsung meminum air yang ia letakkan di dekatnya yang ternyata adalah _wine_. Tahu sendiri 'kan otak jeniusnya berpikir jauh lebih cepat dari mesin uang. Ia tidak hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan Kuroko terhadap alkohol, tetapi juga percakapan Aomine dan Kuroko yang tidak sengaja ia dengar. Dan jangan lupakan kalau ia _multitalent_, ia juga akan memanfaatkan _dirinya_.

"Tapi Akashi-kun masih SMA dan belum boleh meminum minuman beralkohol," sambung Kuroko.

"Ayahku bilang aku boleh meminum satu gelas saat aku benar-benar tertekan. Sekarang, Tetsuya, aku benar-benar tertekan karena Daiki yang susah diatur itu belakangan ini _suka_ bergosip dengan teman baiknya, dan kau sudah menghabiskan jatah segelas _wine_-ku. Kau tahu, Tetsuya, _wine_ yang kau minum tadi adalah _wine_ yang _paling_ ingin kuminum, _wine_ _termahal_ yang pernah dibeli ayahku, _hanya_ ada enam botol di dunia dan ayahku membeli satu. Ayahku sudah meminumnya dan hanya menyisakan _segelas_ untukku, _segelas_ yang sudah kauminum tadi. Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" ujar Akashi dengan penekanan di beberapa kata yang membuat Kuroko merinding—merinding karena ia sadar tidak akan mungkin bisa mengganti _wine_ yang tak sengaja ia minum tadi. Selain harganya yang pasti mahal sekali, sekarang _wine_ itu pasti sudah habis dibeli konglomerat dunia.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Tetsuya?" Akashi mengulangi pertanyaannya ketika Kuroko tak kunjung menjawab.

"Di keluargaku tidak ada yang meminum minuman beralkohol, jadi pasti tidak ada _wine_ atau sejenisnya di rumahku," jawab Kuroko seadanya. Akashi makin menyeringai.

"Kalau ada, kaupikir aku mau meminumnya? Sudah kubilang 'kan _wine_ yang kauminum tadi adalah _wine_ yang paling ingin kuminum dan sekarang kau sudah menghabiskannya. Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan tekanan ini, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko kelihatan tengah berpikir keras, sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing. Beberapa solusi untuk Akashi sempat terlintas di pikirannya, seperti bermain _shogi_ dengan Midorima atau _one_-_on_-_one_ dengan Murasakibara. Tetapi entah kenapa ia lebih memilih menggeleng dan mengatakan, "Aku tidak tahu, Akashi-kun."

Seringai Akashi makin mengerikan dan Kuroko mulai ketakutan. Mungkin jika ia punya sedikit keberanian, ia akan membungkuk berkali-kali, meminta maaf pada Akashi, lalu berlari pulang ke rumahnya, mengambil semua uang tabungannya dan memberikannya pada Akashi supaya Akashi bisa membeli _wine_ lagi. Walaupun Kuroko sendiri tidak yakin seluruh uang tabungannya cukup untuk membeli _wine_ yang rasanya mirip dengan _wine_ yang tidak sengaja ia habiskan.

Ah, itu tadi hanya jika ia mempunyai keberanian. Kenyataannya sekarang, ia sedang ketakutan melihat seringai Akashi yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, ditambah kepalanya masih sangat pusing. Jadi, sekalipun ia mempunyai keberanian saat ini, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa berlari.

"Tidak tahu, ya? Jadi, kau mau aku memaafkanmu, atau tidak?" tanya Akashi lagi dan hanya ditanggapi Kuroko dengan anggukan cepat, tanda ia benar-benar ingin Akashi memaafkan kelancangannya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan _wine_ itu. Jadi … bagaimana kalau aku merasakan _wine_ yang masih tersisa di … mulutmu?"

"…"

"…"

"Eh?"

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Oi, Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Kau sariawan, ya?" tanya Aomine disela-sela pelajaran karena terlanjur penasaran mengapa teman semejanya itu terus memegangi bibirnya dengan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan. Akashi yang duduknya hanya berjarak dua bangku dari Aomine dan Kuroko diam-diam menguping karena bisikan Aomine pada Kuroko tadi kedengaran jelas di telinganya.

"Aomine-kun, aku bersumpah tidak akan cari masalah lagi dengan Akashi-kunyang _itu_," jawab Kuroko dengan nada bicara yang kedengaran frustasi di telinga Aomine. "Akashi-kun yang _itu_ benar-benar ekstrim," tambahnya.

Aomine yang sebelumnya sudah menasehati Kuroko untuk lebih berhati-hati dan tidak cari masalah dengan Akashi—terlebih Akashi yang _itu_—menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti nasihatku, Tetsu."

Oh, Aomine yang maniak _Mai_-_chan_ terlalu polos kali ini.

Kuroko mendengus, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja. "Ciuman pertamaku," gumamnya.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsu?"

Ah, syukurlah Aomine tidak dengar.

Sementara Akashi yang sudah menajamkan telinganya sejak bisikan Aomine pada Kuroko dimulai, mendengar semua yang Aomine dan Kuroko ucapkan walaupun yang bagian terakhir tadi agak samar. Lalu Akashi tersenyum. Ini murni senyum, bukan seringai.

Midorima yang kebetulan melihat kejadian langka itu langsung digelitik rasa penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum, Akashi?" tanyanya, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, _nodayo_. Hanya saja tidak biasanya kau tersenyum begitu."

"Aku hanya sedang senang, Midorima."

**Omake END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Haha ini apa? Yaampun pasti ini kelewat nista haha. Ini ide cerita datang gitu aja pas aku dengerin **Troublemaker-**nya **Flo Rida featuring Olly Murs**. Jadi, yah, agak _absurd_ gitu. Ini pasti OOC sekali haha maafkan aku _reader-sama_. Walaupun begitu aku tetap mengharapkan _review_ dari _reader-sama_. Terimakasih banyak! XD


End file.
